


A Christmas Treat

by Basmathgirl



Series: The Peter Chronicles [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is bored watching telly, so he asks if he can have his Christmas present. This is a sequel to <b>Tantrums and Tiaras</b>, so it helps to read that first, but not necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Treat

**Author's Note:**

> I offered to write a Christmas gift fic for **Serenitys Lady** and was given the prompt: "You know my preference. Donna/Peter V. Anything Christmasy!!"   
>  This is Peter Vincent, so I will be including swearing; and a sex scene if you’re lucky. I’m going to pretend they are mine, for a few minutes. Is that okay with you all? Sorry that it didn't go as smutty as I had hoped.

Peter stroked his fingertip down Donna’s bare arm as she sat next to him, watching some god-awful television programme about people he couldn’t care less about.

“I’m bored,” he announced; obviously hoping to get a positive reaction.

“What do you expect me to do about it?” she answered, barely lifting her eyes from the television set.

He leaned into her personal space, and purposely declared, “I am bored out of my fucking mind.”

She pushed him away. “Then find something to do. You’re big enough and ugly enough to cope by now.”

Bringing his mouth next to her ear, he whispered as seductively as he could, “Can I have my Christmas present now? I’m ready for it.”

Donna giggled at his pleading tone. “You are such a child! What makes you think you’ve even got a Christmas present?”

“Because you know how to treat me right. And right now I fancy being fucking treated,” he practically purred.

“You’re not going to let me finish watching this, are you?” she accused him.

“Nope! Got it in one,” he unashamedly admitted.

Sighing loudly, she picked up the TV remote and switched the sound to mute. “Okay,” she began. “What do you want me to do?”

In reply, he stood up and took hold of her hand in order to tug on her arm. “Join me. Let’s go and shower together.”

“Now?! But I’ll have to strip off,” she complained.

“And your point is…? I like the idea of you walking about naked,” he argued.

“Peter! I have things to do,” she griped. “I have to…”

She didn’t get the chance to list her chores because he crushed his lips down onto her mouth, teasing her into a deep, passionate kiss. “Who cares? It can fucking wait,” he said when they paused for breath; and eagerly returned to gliding his tongue over the contours of her mouth, across her tongue and along her teeth. “Fuck the shower. Let’s do this here.”

“There’s a security camera in here,” she whispered in warning.

“Then we’ll sell fucking tickets!” he retorted.

“So you don’t mind all and sundry seeing me in the buff,” she queried, knowing his jealous streak was her trump card to save her blushes.

“Ah,” he sighed, and stepped away from her. “I think we’ll treat ourselves to some warm water.”

There was no argument from her as she allowed him to lead her into the large exquisite bathroom. Of all the benefits of living with him, this had to be by far her favourite. Bathrooms back home in Britain were often miniscule places, with barely room to swing a cat. Should you be compelled to do so, of course.

 

“Don-NA! What the fuck are you waiting for?” Peter loudly demanded, breaking her revelry. He was standing naked, ready and waiting inside the shower; having not turned it on yet.

“Nothing,” she quickly answered, and began to get undressed. “Except… I’ve been meaning to ask. Why did your doorman call me Nellie?”

He visibly blanched. “Who?!” he stammered out.

“You had a previous girlfriend called Nellie, didn’t you?”

“I might have done; but that’s all in the past,” he mumbled.

“Yeah, I can hear exactly how long ago in the past it was,” she retorted. “I’ve heard that tone before.”

“Donna, darling, I don’t know why the fuck you’ve brought her up, but…,” he began to explain, having swept up to her side and tenderly pushed back stray locks of her hair from her face, “I love you. And I’d love to fuck you even more.”

She laughed wryly. “Such heartfelt sentiments, I wonder why I’m not easily swayed.”

“Swaying wasn’t quite what I had in mind, but if you want me to get a swing rigged up…” He smiled enticing at her.

She inevitably swatted his arm. “You cheeky sod!” She caught him by his fledgling beard and used it to drag him nearer. “Tell me more about how you feel.”

He feigned horror. “Do I have to? I’ll never get laid at this rate.”

“Do it, or you’ll never get your Christmas present either,” she threatened.

“You mean this isn’t it?” he asked very slowly.

She shook her head. “No, this is merely one of many gifts. Another is the special outfit I shall wear for you.”

He grinned with glee. “Is it the…?” A finger pointing at her midriff was added to the question.

“Oh yes; black leather, pretty bows, buckles, the lot!” she told him breathily.

He whimpered pathetically. “I can’t wait,” he gasped, and then his face scrunched up in thought. “Were you implying that there’s more?”

“Mmm hmm.” She nodded. “I think you might like this, but delivery hasn’t been quite confirmed yet,” she added, trailing her index finger along his collar bone and across his chest. Good grief! Even now she found his exposed hairy chest incredibly sexy!

“Delivery of what?” he asked, barely able to take his eyes off her as she weaved her spell over him.

Suddenly her eyes gleamed with pure delight. “I’ve been waiting to say until I knew for sure, but now I can. Peter, you’re going to be a dad!”

He frowned. “If you are fucking telling me the dog is having puppies,” he growled in warning.

“No no no no,” she quickly soothed him. “I wouldn’t be so cruel as to phrase it like that. I am saying, my dear, handsome, endlessly sexy husband, that you are going to be a father.”

There were no words he could find to express his shock and joy. “I am?” he queried, and risked smiling. “I’m going to be a dad; a real dad and not some poncy pretend one?”

“Yes,” she replied, knowing this was the news he had yearned for during their months together.

“I’m going to be a dad,” he repeated, with more conviction this time; and sniffed back some tears. “I’m going to be proper, bona fide, fucking dad!” he yelled and clasped her to him. “Me, a dad!” he cried, and rained kisses over her face. “And you, the best fucking wife in all the world.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say that,” she tried to modestly say; but he wasn’t listening. She could see loads of ideas racing around his head.

“We can’t stay here, we need to get away from the city; buy a place with a garden and clean air. Then we can really start organising things,” he rambled on as each thought came crashing out.

“I know,” she murmured.

“We have to get a pram, a crib and… ooh! I need to get safety stuff, for both in here and the car,” he continued.

“I know,” she said again.

“I need to check the… What do you mean, you know?” he suddenly thought to ask.

“I know because those are the things I have already started to organise,” she supplied. “Supertemp!” she added when he gazed at her in wonder.

He launched himself at her then, declaring, “I fucking love you!”

“That’s handy,” she commented.

He had her pinned up against the wall at this point. “No, I do! I really do!” he insisted.

“More than your magic wand?” she asked.

“More,” he stated as he kissed her.

“More than your slice-em up in two box?”

“More.” His kisses grew more fervent.

“More than your magic mirrors?” she continued to query.

“Fuck! How many more times?! I love you more than any of that shit,” he answered forcefully.

With gentle caresses he played his song across her skin, building up the tempo as her arousal grew; drinking all the responses she moaned out for him as they hungrily kissed.

“Then you’d better show me how much,” she eventually gasped out.

Not needing a further invite, he moved his hands to her bottom in order to lift her; placing her against the wall so that she could slide onto him. She kicked out so that she could gain a purchase on something, and hit empty air.

“This is uncomfortable,” she griped.

“Fucking deal with it,” he snapped back. “I’m putting in a lot of effort here.”

“Peter,” she said softly, grabbing his head to slow his rampant kisses down. “Peter, I want to enjoy you, not resent you.”

“Oh!” He stilled then. “Are you really not getting anything out of this?”

“No.” She tenderly caressed his face, sweeping the backs of her fingers across his cheek. “Shall we go somewhere much more comfortable?”

“We still haven’t made it into the shower,” he stated in a hopeful voice.

She giggled at his expression. “And we will; after you’ve performed my favourite magic trick on a bed.”

He frowned at her. “What favourite magic trick is that? I wasn’t aware you had one.”

“Oh I have,” she reassured him. “It’s the one where you remind me why I love you so much.” She then bit the tip of his nose playfully. “The one where you’re all sexy!”

He smirked then. “For you, my darling, I will do that one for all fucking eternity if necessary.”

“Just to add to the fun, have we got any champagne to help our celebration?”

“I love your thinking! I know just the right bottle to bring,” he enthused, and let her stand properly.

“While you’re out there,” she said to him as he turned to leave the room, “bring some tinsel with you.”

“Tinsel?! What do you want tinsel for?” he asked in confusion.

She winked saucily at him as she walked passed him and headed for the bedroom. “I’ll think of something. Now hurry back,” she replied seductively.

She had never seen him move so fast. Boy, that man could work his arse! With a pleased giggle, she planned all the things she would do to him, and all the things she’d let him do in return. It looked like it was going to be a fun Christmas after all.

**Author's Note:**

> And yes; that was a reference to The Office.


End file.
